


Unhealed Parts

by AimAim94



Series: Little Peter Parker [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Past Trauma Mentioned, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Therapy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Works On His Issues, Trauma, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “Tony—““No. I don’t want to talk about it. Pass. Veto. Absolutely not.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, “Pick a different topic.”“I’d like to remind you that you brought it up. I just didn’t let you drop it when it got to close to your pain.” The woman said with a kind smile. She didn’t look uneasy at all. She look relaxed and Tony felt anything but relaxed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Little Peter Parker [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729966
Comments: 22
Kudos: 190





	Unhealed Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> We have a snow storm moving in. It's chilly outside too, Cozy inside though. It makes for good writing.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I am in therapy myself. I only write what I know and I know childhood trauma. I also know how much it hurts to work on it. I once said mean things to my therapist when he stepped in trauma I wasn't ready to talk about. He told me the next week when I apologized that he cannot be easily offended. He's been saying it since. I get upset when someone walks into trauma that I'm not ready to talk about. He's really good at his job though.
> 
> There is no shame in asking for help if you're struggling.

“Tony—“

“No. I don’t want to talk about it. Pass. Veto. Absolutely not.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, “Pick a different topic.”

“I’d like to remind you that you brought it up. I just didn’t let you drop it when it got to close to your pain.” The woman said with a kind smile. She didn’t look uneasy at all. She look relaxed and Tony felt anything but relaxed.

“No, no, no. I just mentioned that my dad wasn’t the best parent—” Tony frowned.

“Tony—“ Dr. Kylee Rain interrupted again, “—You came to me to heal from childhood trauma. I can’t help you heal if you want to ignore the parts that tore you apart to begin with. The hardest part of pain is that the only way out is through.”

Tony looked at his lap. He couldn’t wear his sunglasses in session like he usually would to hide how he was feeling. Dr. Kylee had vetoed that day one, “I don’t think he ever told me he loved me.”

“I’m sorry, Tony. You deserved better.” Dr. Kylee answered genuinely.

“I tell Peter I love him every time I see him because I never want him to doubt it like…” Tony stopped his thought process.

“Like?” Dr. Kylee prompted.

Tony shook his head, “Nope. I’m done.”

“Tony, the session—“ Dr. Kylee started.

“I’m done. You can bill me the full hour.” Tony stood up, “Have a good day.”

~

“How did therapy go?” Steve asked while he dried a dish from dinner.

“I’m done. I quit.” Tony passed the plate in his hand, “You know we have a dish washer, right?”

“This is quality time which is my love language. Don’t change the subject though. Why are you quitting therapy?”

“She’s horrible at her job.”

“Is she? Or maybe she’s good at her job and she got too close to the things you hide from others.” Steve suggested.

“No. She’s horrible.” Tony snapped.

“Okay.”

Tony worked on the dishes in silence for a minute, “Why did you do that? You can’t just say okay like that. It’s annoying. It’s like you don’t believe me. I told you she’s horrible and you’re supposed to be on my side. You’re supposed to tell me what I need to hear.”

“Which is?” Steve raised a brow.

“I don’t know…” Tony sighed, “I’m a mess.”

“You aren’t a mess. What were you talking about that got you so upset?”

“My dad.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Tony passed over the last plate.

“Remember why you started therapy?” Steve asked.

“Peter.”

“Don’t give up because it got difficult. We both knew it would.” Steve gave his shoulder a squeeze before walking away to give him some space.

~

“Daddy?” Peter walked into his dad’s room holding his favorite bear, “I gots to ask you a question, okay?”

“Hmmm. Well you know I would love to hear it, Bubba.” Tony picked up his four year.

“Are you mad at me?” Peter’s bottom lip wobbled.

“Why would I be mad at you? I love you.” Tony soothed.

“I showed you my art work yesterday and you did not love it.” Peter shrugged his little shoulders.

Tony felt his heart stop. He had been dealing with his feelings from therapy and hadn’t given his kid the time he deserved,“Well maybe I just need to see it again, huh?”

“Maybe you need to help color a new one, huh?” Peter countered.

“It’s 7:30pm.”

“Guess no bedtime tonight. So sad.” Peter told his dad.

“No bedtime? You goon! Whose going to convince Papa?” Tony tickled the four year old.

Peter laughed, “You are!”

“Nope. We aren’t skipping bedtime. We can color this weekend though.”

“Oh deal.” Peter hugged Tony around his neck, “Love you daddy!”

“Love you, Bubba.”

~

“She’s in session, Mr. Stark.” The receptionist frowned, “We have rules here. I know you hate rules but they help the world and this office function well.”

“I know but I need to talk to her. It’s important.” Tony insisted.

“I can send her a message. I cannot interrupt her session though.”

“Please do and I’ll wait.” Tony went to find a seat in the lobby.

“Oh, great.”

“You love me, Sandy.”

“You’re a pain in the neck.” Sandy rolled her eyes but he did see her typing a message on her computer.

~

“What was so important that I’m giving up my lunch break?” Dr. Kylee teased.

“This is your lunch break? Oh, I can come back another time. I didn’t realize. I don’t want you to feel like you have to help me in your free time.”

“—Tony. Stop. Let’s make one thing clear. I don’t clear my schedule if I don’t want to—Not even for Tony Stark. This is my choice. Now you came here for a reason.” Dr. Kylee set a timer on her watch, “Let’s talk.”

Tony cleared his throat, “My dad didn’t tell me he loved me. I’m worried that Peter will feel that way too, so I tell him extra. He still questions it though. I don’t want my unhealed parts to touch him”

“How do you avoid that? Essentially how do you make sure the cycle ends with you?” Dr. Kylee asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.” Dr. Kylee smiled, “You are a fixer. You had a solution in the works when you made your first appointment.”

“I guess I make different choices. I tell him I love him but I also show him. I also have to stop avoiding the unhealed parts of me in order to heal them. Tony shrugged.

“Sounds like a good start to me.”

“Start?” Tony glanced up in surprise. 

“You didn’t think that that was the only part of your childhood you needed to process, right? I also wouldn’t be surprised if we came back to that a few more times.”

“Can we talk about something less painful though first?” Tony laughed.

“Tony? I’m proud of you and you’re doing a good job.”  
“I beg of you—Something less painful.”

“A compliment is painful?”

“Don’t overthink that.” Tony sighed.

“Tell me about Jarvis.” Dr. Kylee gave in.

“Jarvis was the only consistent parent I had—“ Tony launched into a story about his father figure.

~

“You seem better today.” Steve pointed out when he got home from therapy.

“Sometimes leaving therapy is like recovering from a hangover and sometimes it’s like finding those healed parts you’re searching for.”

“So she’s not fired and she’s not horrible?” Steve winked.

“I don’t know why you would say those horrible things about my therapist.” Tony laughed.

“Oh, my bad. That must have been my unhealed parts talking.” Steve rolled his eyes, “Also our son is looking for you. Be warned—He’s in trouble.”

“Our son? In trouble? Say it isn’t so? But seriously, what did he do?” Tony was confident Steve was right but Peter rarely got into trouble. He was an easy going, happy four year old.

“Go talk to him.”

Tony made his way down to Peter’s room and knocked on the slightly opened door, “Petey pie, tell me the charges.”

Peter turned around, “I’m a bad kid.”

“Hmm. How about you tell me why you believe that?” Tony sat down on the floor next to Peter who put his blocks down and came to sit on his dad’s lap.

“I wanted Dum-E to help me with my coloring so I went to the lab.” Peter started to explain.

“You aren’t allowed in the lab without a grown up.” Tony reminded gently.

“I tried asking Papa for help but he was talking to Auntie Nat.” Peter’s tone added some defense to it.

“Petey, we’re just talking, right? No need for that tone.” Tony warned his kid, “Did you wait for Papa or got your own idea and went to do your own thing?”

Peter contemplated that, “But—“

“Peter—“

“Fine. I’m a bad kid.” Peter pouted.

“Did I say that? I happen to think you’re the best kid in the whole world.”

“Even though I broke the gift auntie Pepper made by accident?” Peter whispered.

“Even then. Do you think we should go assess the damage though?” Tony offered, “Because most accidents are fixable.”

“We can fix this?” Peter’s mouth formed into an O. 

“We can try.” Tony nodded.

“So I’m not a bad kid?”

“Not even close. Accidents and mistakes happen to everyone. We just try to do better next time.”

“I’ll say sorry to Papa. You think that will fix that too?” Peter grabbed his hand as he led the way to the living room.

“I think that and a hug. If you throw in a kiss—He’s a goner.” Tony’s heart squeezed with love for this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
